The First Time
by windbreaking
Summary: The well sent Kagome to the wrong time.
1. Lost and Found

Re-posting Oh. Disclaimer: Not my characters. I am just playing with them as an imaginary game.

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he reached for her then he too was blasted with another spell.<p>

It was too late. The force of the witch's blast hit Kagome hard sending her flying through the air. She flew through the air and to her surprise into the well. The time portal opened and she was gone. Kagome expected to end up back in her time, but since there was no roof then she was most certainly not in the future. Had the portal not taken her anywhere?

She stood up and carefully climbed out of the well. Where was everyone? "Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Kilala? Anyone here?" Kagome called out.

No one answered her. This was strange.

They had been in the middle of a battle with that witch Hatsuki.

Where was everyone?

It was then that she saw the tree of ages and tears started to fill her brown eyes. It was way too small. She had gone further back in time.

She had to go back.

She went back into the well.

Nothing.

She hopped off the ground.

Again, Kagome hopped. Again, there was no magic.

Nothing. Not even a spark of the time traveling magic that never made mistakes before.

A hour later after crying, screaming, stomping inside the stupid well that refused to open for her, exhaustion hit her, Kagome sat on the ground. Her fists clenched in frustration.

This was the worst day ever.

Her stomach growled. Great. She had to find food and find somewhere to sleep. Kagome stood up and climbed out of the well. She decided to go to the village. Someone would help her? Maybe? Well- she had no better ideas. However the closer she went to the village the more nervous that she become, because she remembered the first time; she went back in time. That village gave her a not so welcome reception. If it wasn't for Kaede then the villagers would have killed or hurt her.

She walked slower. Maybe this was not a good idea. She turned around and hit her forehead.

Think Kagome.

Where should she go?

She did not want to take her chances again with that village. Last time, she had been lucky to see her sister from her past reincarnation

Kagome went back to the tree and sat down. .

Kagome had never had to be in the feudal era alone, her friends had always been there. She could be brave since her friends were at her side, but Kagome was not stupid. The feudal era was dangerous. It was not a place for her to walk around all alone. She needed help to find another witch to fix the well.

Where on earth was she going to find a witch? It is not like there is a phone book or internet here.

Kagome could not do this alone. Kagome prayed that she would not be killed, but she swore when she got home that she would train as hard as Sango, to become as skilled as Kikiyo. If she knew that a day like this could happen then she would have trained for it, but she thought she would never be alone. There was no need to train. Stupid her. She should have seen this day coming.

Suddenly, her powers swept through her.

How could it be?

He was here.

She could sense him and all her bad feelings evaporated.

Kagome stood up and ran as fast as she could to find him. He was so fast. It was then that she saw the red haori. He stopped running. Her heart screamed in happiness. Kagome was so relieved and not thinking at all. All her fears and worries had evaporated as she ran. She just wanted to be in his arms.

She wanted a hug and for him to comfort her.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed before she jumped, Inuyasha moved out the way, and she fell to the floor on her knees.

Oops. No hug then.

He stared at her as if she was insane. Kagome's mind started to piece together the moments. His fierce scowl, claws flexed, and his fighting stance.

Oh- yea. He didn't know her. She was in the wrong time. He did look the same as the last time that she had seen him except that he stared at her suspiciously.

Kagome stayed on the ground. She could not find the will to stand up. This was the worst day. Her nerves felt fried. Tears started to fill her wanted to hold it back, but she could not. Kagome cried from the sting of pain on her knees, her frustration, fear, and she was hungry.

Inuyasha amber eyes swirled in confusion and sympathy, "Are you okay?"

"Yes- No!" she wailed pathetically. Nothing was okay at all. This was a terrible day. First, they had searched all morning for a false lead on Naraku, and then came back only to be attacked by that witch who messed up the well, and then she fell in the well.

Now she was in the wrong time, and her knees hurt, she was hungry, and she was with the wrong Inuyasha. Who probably thought that she was crazy.

Inuyasha relaxed his stance, "Wench. Stop crying."

He called her wench. Kagome counted to ten. He did not know her. She could not say the sit command. Well- she could, but he would not know what that was. If he got mad, he might not help her. This was not the Inuyasha that knew her. He could easily abandon her. There was no journey to force them together.

She was just a lost girl and he was a boy passing through.

"I''m sorry." Kagome said as she tried to calm her stressed nerves. She wiped her tears.

Inuyasha frowned. "Are you lost or something?"

Lost? She nodded. She was lost in time. Her heart ached and she wanted to cry again.

"Stop making all that noise. I will help you find your folks." Inuyasha offered gruffly.

Kagome's jaw dropped. Inuyasha offered to help her. Inuyasha offered to help a stranger. Usually, she always had to force him to be helpful.

"Really?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He nodded. "Anything if you will stop making those awful noises. You are hurting my ears."

Kagome laughed and just like that her tears dried up. "You are so nice." she said in awe.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I am a lot of things but nice is not one of them."

"Sure." Kagome smiled.

He tensed up. "Wench, stand up. Something's coming fast."

That is when Kagome felt the very unfriendly demonic aura head straight for them. Automatically, she stood, reached for her arrow, went to stand next to Inuyasha. Forgetting again that he had never fought with her. Forgetting that he was not her Inuyasha. Missing the look that he gave her.

The panther demon walked into the clearing and stared them down. "Half-demon, you are the son of the dog demon that killed my father. Today, I will take your life in exchange."

Kagome aimed her arrow at the demon, "Inuyasha didn't kill your father, so you have reason to be here. Leave before we kill you."

The panther demon hissed at the priestess power surrounding her, "Priestess, I will enjoy ripping your throat out."

"You won't touch her," Inuyasha growled as he leaped to attack the panther demon with his claws.

Kagome tried to find an opening to attack. They were moving fast, but she had to help him. She just needed an opening.

When she saw Inuyasha jump back from the panther demon's attack that is when she fired. The arrow glowed bright blue and went straight through the demon's heart purifying him.

Inuyasha stood still in shock.

The forest was silent.

She was so happy that she wanted to cheer, so she leaped to hug him and he let her. He was still her Inuyasha. The one that would always protect her. Everything was going to be okay. She pulled back. Their eyes met and she flashed him a bright smile full of all her love, joy, stupid hope, forgetting that he was not her Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at her and she could not speak. He had never looked at her like that before. It made her insides turn, her heartbeat faster, and everything felt like it was standing still.

Her and him.

Like there was no one else in the world. She was overwhelmed and her mind became mush. He had never looked at her like that before.

All her words escaped her breathlessly, as she waited for him to break the moment. What was she doing? Ahhhh- She pulled away from him and her cheeks turned red.

Then as quickly as it never happened. He looked away, Inuyasha sniffed the air. "It's about to rain. Are you coming or what?" he said before he walked away from her.

Wait.

Maybe this was wrong. She did not want to mess up time. There were enough problems in her life besides her creating more problems. She should not follow him. This was trouble. This could not lead to anything good. Kagome needed to grow up, solve her own problems, or find someone else to help her. All her instincts screamed at her at the wrongness of this.

He stopped and turned around. "Are you hurt?"

Her heart shook. Since when did Inuyasha talk to her in such a gentle voice? She could not answer.

He misinterpreted her silence then he walked up to her, picked her up in his arms, "Relax, I will carry you. It is the least I can do."

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's chest and the shock of his actions brought tears to her eyes again.

This was a huge mistake, but right now while she was safe in his arms, and that is all that mattered.


	2. Smells Like Trouble

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

* * *

><p>She smelled like trouble, and he did not like it, no matter how sweet the smell was.<p>

Inuyasha and the girl sat in the cave while the sky roared with rain and wind. It was such a strong summer shower that the sky had turned dark. The girl had sat as far from him as she could. Inuyasha almost laughed at her hot and cold antics. She was strange for a human and despite his best efforts, he found her fascinating.

His boring day had turned into the most interesting day.

Inuyasha watched her from the corner of his eye, but did not say a word. If she was not going to say anything then he was not going to either. Two can play the ignoring game. Besides, he needed to think.

Who was this girl? Why did she look at him as if they knew each other? He would have remembered if he met her before. She did not exactly fit in with her strange short skirt and arrows.

He had been so shocked when she tried to jump on him. He thought he was being attacked until he realized that she had only been trying to give him a hug. Then it got weird. Inuyasha had never had a girl ever hug him unless you count his mother and that did not count. He had been unsure how to react.

Then this girl had actually fought beside him. A priestess. The strangest priestess he ever met.

But she had the most beautiful brown eyes that he could drown himself in. His heart melted as he remembered the bright smile that she had gave him after the battle. It was full of so much emotion that it stirred all his emotions too. He almost wished he didn't see that or he wouldn't be here with her now. How could she look at him in that way? It was as if she knew him, as if she had feelings for him.

She was human.

Plus she was a priestess.

A god damn priestess.

She should be trying to purify him, like she purified that panther demon, not sitting here with him, looking way too comfortable, as if they were long lost friends. Then he almost sighed when he remembered when he was carrying her, clinging to him so tight that it frightened him on how fragile and lost that she was.

Then the worst part was that he had to force himself not to grin like a moron.

Inuyasha felt happy and it was ridiculous. He was never happy, maybe angry, bored, or irratated, but never happy. Then never this kind of happy. Happy in a giddy way that made no sense at all. He had never felt like this before. He was not sure what to do. He was not used to talking to girls. Why would any girl talk to a half-demon like him?

The craziest part was that he picked her up. It had felt so natural that he did not think about what he was doing. It was only after she was in his arms that his brain and body clashed.

What the hell!

It was a bad idea to touch her. Right away, he felt like he got burned. He was tempted to drop her. Let her suffer with her ankle.

Then she did not even protest when he picked her up. Instead, she cried and he felt like a jerk until he realized that she was happy. What kind of crazy priestess actually wants a half-demon to hold them?

He held her and he could not lie, she felt so good in his arms. Too good. Inuyasha took his time finding a cave. Deliberately, Inuyasha had walked the long way just to hold her longer. Especially since, she was wearing practically nothing so he could feel how soft her skin was. She was so trusting that she had fell asleep in his arms like a baby. Actually slept. He could not believe it. He almost tripped from staring at her, so innocent in his arms, trusting him to take care of her.

Crazy girl.

Trusting him. He could kill her so easily with his claws. It would be so fast that she would not felt a thing. Easily. She was not scared of him at all. He had never met anyone like her before.

He had to stop acting like a moron as if he had never seen a girl before, even if she had such long, nice legs.

This girl was in trouble. That is why she was here. She still had not confessed.

But he could tell. She was in trouble. That is the only explanation for her behavior.

Usually he did not like to get involved with other people's problems. He had enough problems of his own. He knew that he should leave this girl and walk away before she asked him for help.

He was sure that he would regret this. Chivalry was against all his beliefs. Helping damsels in distress was not something Inuyasha ever did. It did not matter how beautiful she was. He will keep walking.

The same humans that would scream help, scream again, when he tries to help anyway. They thought he was a monster. Stupid humans. They could not even tell when someone was only trying to help. There was no point.

He refused to help a human ever again.

Yes, Inuyasha was lonely sometimes. He had no one in his life for such a long time. Inuyasha spent all his days alone since his mother died. Demons hated him and humans were scared of him.

Sometimes Myoga visited him and tell him long boring stories. Inuyasha would complain about the flea, but he was grateful for his company. Myoga was the only one that cared enough to visit him.

He had a half-brother but that did not count. Sesshoumaru only came around to beat him up. He hated that guy.

No, Myoga was the only family that he had.

Sometimes he wished he had never been born, but he refused to die because it would make his enemies happy. Inuyasha hated taking orders. The last person that he listened to was his mother. That was it. He refused to listen to anyone. Honestly, he loved getting on people's nerves. It was fun. If his life meant that someone else was miserable than that was good news to him. He refused to die. He would survive no matter what happened. No one would cheer that they killed him. No way was he making anyone happy about his death.

She shivered.

Oh- she was probably cold because of the rain and wind.

He took off his red haori and handed it to her. She shot him a look of such longing that it shook him. He could not leave her. Inuyasha would help her with whatever she needed.

Damn.


	3. Disaster

**Chapter 3: Disaster**

* * *

><p>This was a disaster. Kagome was having a hard time separating her Inuyasha from this Inuyasha. Why did he have to age so slowly? It had to be a hundred years ago, but he almost looked the same. It was only his hair that was an inch short.<p>

She needed help, but Inuyasha never liked to help anyone. She was so confused that he had willingly helped her without complaining so far. This was not going the way that she thought.

In the future, he had tried to kill her the first day as soon as he had an opportunity then he still did not want to help her find the jewel shards. Inuyasha had been a brat.

But then again- he had been angry because he thought she was Kikiyo.

Now, he had not met Kikiyo yet.

Kagome stopped breathing. This was not good. She did not want to mess with time. She had to keep it professional and stop staring at him. Then she was leaving. She was going to find someone else to help her.

Not Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was her friend. Her best friend. Later on when she met him, he is not emotionally available, so that is why they were friends. Now he was available and she could tell that by the way he looked at her. So intense that she was worried about having a heart attack. It was all her fault. She was treating him as if he was her Inuyasha. It was not right.

If Inuyasha fell for her instead of Kikiyo then the future would be so wrong. She would never come to the past because she would not have the Shikon jewel. They would never meet.

The rain was letting up. A rainbow painted the sky.

Kagome stood up and dusted her skirt. She bowed, "Inuyasha, thank you, but I have to go." She took off his haori and handed it to him. Then she ran away before she started to cry in front of him.

It hurt to see the stricken look that flashed across his face, but this was for the best. He would not remember her anyway.

Why couldn't she run into Sesshoumaru instead? That would not change the past at all. Inuyasha was the last person that she wanted to see. Kouga even would be better, but Kouga used to eat humans. Never mind. Yes, she needed to find Sesshoumaru. He hated humans but he did not eat them. Besides, lately she found out that Sesshoumaru is not that bad. She could convince him to help her. Maybe she could do him a favor in exchange. Kagome could handle Sesshoumaru even if she would never tell Inuyasha that.

That was easy.

She was surprised that Inuyasha had let her go. Usually he never let her go anywhere without him unless she was going home. He was so overprotective. But then again he did not know her, so he had no reason to care. She tried to let that thought depress her.

The sun was in that direction, so that was must be the West. If she went this direction, she would find Sesshoumaru.

Great. Another demon was coming after her.

This journey was going to be hard since she had jewel shards with her. Kagome sighed as she prepared her arrow. The insect demon emerged and Kagome killed it and continued alone.

She walked for an hour with no incident. It was getting dark. Suddenly, she felt nervous. She should have asked Inuyasha to take her to Sesshoumaru. Never mind. They probably hated each other even now. He would never agree to that.

Finally, Kagome found a place to rest. She sat down, pulled off her shoes, and rubbed her aching ankle. It was getting harder to relax, as it got darker. Was the forest always this creepy? It was so dark. She was not even out in the open but between a tree and a bush. Trying her best to hide. The minutes stretched out and it felt like forever. Every sound made Kagome jump in fright. Her hand stayed on her bow. It was so scary. She would have to walk faster during the day. The sooner she found Sesshoumaru the better.

She was not sure how she slept sometime around in the middle of the night the exhaustion had been too much for her.

In the morning, Kagome woke up feeling refreshed. She was so happy that she was still alive, and she was warm too.

Warm?

She was wrapped in Inuyasha's haori. She did not know whether to be relieved or angry. She stood up, looked around until she saw him sitting in the same tree that was next to her.

He dropped down, his fists clenched, and glared at her in a too familiar way. "Are you crazy? Why would you sleep here? It is not safe. Did you think that it was safe? I killed two demons that were looking for snacks."

She loved him.

He was too sweet. He had been watching out for her the whole time. Before she think about it. She threw herself into his arms. This time he did not pull away. A second later, she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"Stupid girl," he whispered against her ear sending a shiver through her. "Now are going to tell me what is going on."

Kagome sighed and let him go, "I can't Inuyasha. It is better if you don't know."

His right eye twitched in anger, "How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows you," she said with a weak laugh. He noticed that. When did Inuyasha get observant?

"Fine. What is your name?" he demanded and Kagome almost fell over. Inuyasha never cared about her name before. She should not tell him her name. Kagome tried to think of a lie. Nothing came.

His eyes narrowed, "If you won't give me your name than I will call you wench."

Her temper rose, but she did not lose it, but it did slip for a minute, "Fine." The less he knew about her the better.

He growled, "Look, I get it. It is none of my business. You keep your secrets. But at least let me walk you home, so you get there in one piece."

"I'm not going home." Kagome whispered. "Not yet-"

Inuyasha scowled, "Fine. It is not my business. I don't care. Keep your stupid secrets. But I'm still coming with you no matter what you say."

"I'm a priestess." Kagome whispered. "I don't need your help."

Inuyasha smirked, "I didn't ask if you needed it. I'm coming. You could not even get through the night by yourself. I don't feel like finding your dead body later. Let's go."

She froze. She was going to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would not agree. But if Inuyasha was with her then she did not need to go find the ice prince. She could just find a witch to ask them how to fix the well. She needed to find a witch as soon as possible. She had to get home.

He picked her up without asking and she snuggled closer to him. She had a long night, so she was going to relax. She did not feel like arguing, especially since Inuyasha never carried her in his arms.

It was nice and she was very tired.

Maybe if she does not do anything weird than he will never remember this. But then again this happened already, but Inuyasha doesn't remember in the future. She will be home in a few days. No harm. No foul. She should not be so conceited. Inuyasha would never love her. Kikiyo or no Kikiyo. They were friends. They will always be friends. Who cares if he was looking at her in a different way? He was probably just confused since she was acting weird.

Maybe she was worried for nothing. Maybe it won't be a disaster at all.

It might even be fun to get to know this Inuyasha.


	4. Secret Name

**Chapter 4: Secret Name**

* * *

><p>He followed her. It was not as if he planned it. They had been going in the same direction or that was lie that Inuyasha told himself. Next thing, he knew he had followed her and protected her all night. Inuyasha realized that this girl did not want to ask for help, so he had no choice. He didn't know her and it was against all his beliefs to follow her. He knew that he should be happy that she left. Who would be happy about getting a problem? That girl had trouble written all her.<p>

But he couldn't stop the hurt that hit when she walked away.

Inuyasha was miserable. Another feeling that he was not used to. Misery was not in Inuyasha's vocabulary. Misery was for weak and pathetic people.

He was strong.

He had to be strong or he would not have survived alone all these years. He did not mind being alone since most people were terrible anyway. But it felt like he got stabbed in his heart when that troublesome girl left.

Part of it was anger that made him follow her. How dare she make him feel so miserable!

Inuyasha never wanted to cry before, but he could feel it. Crying like a litttle kid. It was pathetic. That made him angry. He was going to give that crazy girl a piece of his mind. How dare she ruin his day that just started!

But he did not confront her like he planned. Instead he watched her from a distance. The more he watched her stumble, freeze, and suffer through the night, the more Inuyasha felt sorry for her. He even protected her from those two demons.

Pathetic girl that did not even realize that she needed him.

Her and all her secrets. How could she even hide her name? A name. Then she knew his name. She was a strange girl. He could inhale this sweet that was driving him crazy all night. Inuyasha was surprised at his lack of self-control. He told himself before that he would never touch her again. He swore.

Then she hugged him and that promise got erased from his mind. She felt so soft. So nice. Then she was touching his ears and a growl escaped him before he realized. "Stop." he snapped harshly. He had limits.

She flinched. "But I like your ears."

Crazy girl. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm starving."

He took her to a nearby hot springs. "Clean up. I will go get some food."

Her mouth dropped in surprise and then she ran off to the hot springs.

"Don't take too long." he shouted.

Twenty minutes later Inuyasha was grilling fish over a fire and the girl was still staring at him. He was not sure what he did, but that girl had a shocked look on her face for a while now. He ignored her as he made food.

When it was ready, he passed her some, but did not let go of the stick, "If you want to eat, you have to tell me your name."

Her jaw dropped and he smirked. Inuyasha was going to get some information out of her whether she liked it or not. He was proud of himself for his great plan. Then her eyes narrowed, she reached over, tried to snatch the fish out of his hand. But Inuyasha was much faster than her so he pulled her and she fell on his chest.

Inuyasha's heart was racing to fast for him, but he refused to lose. He was stubborn and determined, so sticking the stick of fish into the ground, and flipping her upside down on her back. "That was not nice," he growled.

"Inuyasha, get off." she said with a breathless voice that gave him goose bumps.

He refused to give up, although he knew that he was very wrong, that he was going against all his rules to not touch her, but his sense was dissolving by the second as she lay underneath him. He could only cling on to his stubbornness.

"I'm still waiting to hear your name. We can stay like this all day. You better tell me, or I won't let you go," he said.

"Inuyasha, I can't tell you." She pleaded

He leaned down to smell her neck and felt her shiver. "Tell me." he said in her ear.

Inuyasha knew that was wrong but he could not help but being so fascinated by her reactions. It was fun to bother her.

"Stop cheating. I won't tell you.," she said angrily and he felt that maybe he took his joke too far.

"I have to know," he said. It was driving him crazy. Who was she? "You can keep all your secrets but I just want one. Tell me your name."

He could see her confusion and attraction for him in her eyes. She was so cute when her face was so red.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" she screamed to his surprise then to his surprise, she became redder.

She glared at him and he started laughing then let her go as he rolled on his back, still laughing. She tried to grab the fish again, but he grabbed it first, then he grabbed her, so she fell onto his lap.

"Stop! Playing! Around!" she shouted as she reached for the fish that he was holding above her head..

He pulled her waist tighter, "Tell me"

She buried her face in his shirt. "I can't tell you."

What was so wrong about her telling her name? She covered her face with her hands. Was she crying again? He stopped laughing.

"Please stop asking so many questions," she begged.

"It is just a name."

"Then let it go," she sobbed into his hands.

He narrowed his eyes, "Uncover your face." He did not smell any tears. She had to faking it.

"Why?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha did not want to let go of her or the fish, "Let me see," he insisted. "You aren't even crying. Stop trying to make me feel sorry for you. I want an answer."

She uncovered her face and Inuyasha did not see any tears.

"I won't tell you." she said.

"You are such a jerk. I'm trying to do the right thing!" she screamed.

He did not flinch even though his ear was ringing. She was loud for a human girl. "Tell me."

She looked so miserable that he almost told her nevermind. She could continue being called wench. If her name was that important that she was so stubborn and even fake cry then she could keep her stupid secrets. Stupid girl. Ahh- regret. There it was. He was such an idiot following this girl that would not even give her name.

He thought for a minute that she was not like all the others. He thought she was different, but she was not. Inuyasha was getting more upset by the second. He tried to stay calm, but he was angry.

Why was she hiding this? What else was she hiding? He should not be so comfortable with her. She was all wrong. Who knows how bad the secrets are that she has. He was not about to ruin his life over a girl. She was probably the worst. Why else was she looking for a half-demon? No decent girl or priestess would talk to him. She was bad news.

He was not going to be tricked by her beautiful eyes and sweet scent. He was going to be immune against it all.

He wasn't going to melt one inch. Not a single inch. Stupid girl probably had a stupid name. If she did not tell him her name, he swore that he would leave her right now.

He will let go of her right now and never look back.

Then to his surprise, she looked at him with real tear stained eyes and whispered.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome."

It was a nice name.


	5. Nice and Easy

I regret taking down this story since it is a hassle to try to re post each chapter one at a time...Oh well..I will not do that again. I guess I just got stage fright. Writing is so scary. Thanks kokoronagomu for reading this again.

**5. Nice and Easy**

* * *

><p>She was so mad. When did he get so forward? Where were the beads of subjugation when she needed it? What a jerk! Burning with the wish to sit Inuyasha into next week, Kagome glared at Inuyasha while she ate her slightly burned fish.<p>

She did not speak for a while. She was mad. Kagome needed to get home.

Back to the other Inuyasha that was waiting for her. They still needed to fight Naraku. She had jewel shards with her, which was going already attracting demons even if they did not know what it was.

Frustration made her want to scream. She had no one except for this Inuyasha, who so different but still the same. She regretted that never put any effort in her training. If she had trained than she would not need help.

Inuyasha was different when he was younger. She was floored by how much more innocent he seemed. Whenever he laughed, she thought her heart would stop. He seemed so much lighter than before.

Did Kikiyo change him that much? Had she hurt him that much? That he became so bitter.

Then again, didn't she become more bitter since she met him? She used to be more carefree before she met Inuyasha. Before she learned that love was wonderful and painful. All her friends always wanted to fall in love, and she played along with them. She could not explain to them that it was better to never know what love was. It was much better to be innocent and laugh like you had no cracks on your heart. It was better to fight against Naraku then to get hurt by the person that you love.

Love sucked.

If she knew back then she never would have gave her heart away so easily. She would have put a lock on her heart and threw it into her closet. Her friends always said that as long as you kept you virginity than you kept your innocence. Innocence was not a physical thing. Whoever spread the rumor that innocence was physical was delusional. If she gave herself to Hojo and never saw him again, she doubted it would hurt at all. But it will hurt to walk away from Inuyasha that had never even kissed her.

The thought of never seeing Inuyasha made her heart hurt and it did not even happen, yet.

Love sucked.

She knows that day when she leaves that she would lose her innocence, but at least the jewel will be gone so she would not taint it.

She had already decided that she would leave after the final battle. It was selfish and cowardly. Her friends would be upset, but they loved her and would forgive her.

Before she had a great fantasy that she would marry, Inuyasha and their kids would play with Sango and Miroku's kids. Shippo would be a big brother that would protect them.

It was only lately that she accepted that it would never happen.

Inuyasha did not want her. Not in that way. She was just a friend. Sure, she was his best friend. His sister. The one that he would protect. But not the one that he would ever see in a special way.

Of course, he could not be with Kikiyo either. Kikiyo was dead and Inuyasha would not leave his friends to die. They had been through too much together. Fought for so much. Inuyasha made promises to protect them. They had made promises to him. Even Shippo made promises. They would always be together. They were not born together, but they became family. Inuyasha would not and could not abandon them for a ghost. Kagome knew that Inuyasha would never do that to them. She was the only one that was selfish. She would be the one to leave not him.

He probably would marry her if she sat him enough. But she did not want someone that did not want her.

Kagome had her pride after all. She refused to beg Inuyasha. She refused to fight for him. It was shameful. What would her mother say?

If he did not want her then she would swallow it. No matter how much it hurt.

Besides, it was probably for the best. Inuyasha was not exactly human. He would still be young when she became old. She would still die and leave him all alone.

Inuyasha and Kagome had no future anyway. They never did. It was not meant to be.

"Kagome, are we leaving or you going to sit there pouting like a little kid?" Inuyasha asked. "It is not good for us to stay in one place. You remember that Lord Usui passed the law to kill all demons on sight. Demon slayers are crawling all over the place. "

"Demon slayers? I thought there was only one village of demon slayers."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, "One village? The demon slayers are soldiers for the human lords. They do not live in villages. They are hired mercenaries that are trying to exterminate all demons."

"Why?" Sango was a demon slayer and she would not kill innocent demons.

"Where you under a rock? Lord Usui is angry ever since a demon killed his wife. He does not see demons as innocent. He has an army of demon slayers and he is not the only one. I swear they were just looking an excuse to get of all the demons. I'm a half-demon but they do not see that as innocent either. I try to stay out of there way. I don't see why a demon and human war is any of my business."

Kagome knew that the past was full of prejudice but extermination. She had always wondered why they were called demon exterminators.

Why had Inuyasha saved Sango? He knew what she was. Then again, at the time the demon slayers lived in one village hidden away. Maybe they had lost this war and went into hiding. That day she remembered how Sango had attacked Inuyasha. She had been so full of hate and so sure that Inuyasha was her enemy.

Sango, the last demon slayer. Who should kill every demon but takes care of Kilala. That was now Inuyasha and Shippo's sister.

"Okay I'm coming but Inuyasha-?" She wrung her hands nervously, "Okay. I do not know how to say this. You will not believe me. I should not even try to explain it to you. But I do need your help. I need to find a witch to help me break a spell. I would do it myself, but I'm not exactly trained. I know that you do not know. I know that you have no reason to trust me. But I have no one else but you to ask. So can you please help me?"

Inuyasha did not speak but watched her for a moment before saying, "Woman. I am here aren't I? Stop your babbling. I already told you that we're leaving. I'm not letting you get eaten. If you are looking for a witch then there ain't one here. So let's keep going."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and his ability to make everything so simple. So easy. But that was the most charming part about Inuyasha. He didn't care about the details. He would run right through them. All Inuyasha cared about was the big picture.


	6. Witches and Memories

Thanks lilith-the-fallen.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Not my characters.<p>

**Chapter 6: Witches and Memories**

* * *

><p>It was late by the time that they saw the ocean. The priestess at the last village had told them that the witch was on Kyushu Island. They were standing on the beach, and Inuyasha could see the island from here even if it was dark.<p>

It took a few days of travel, but they were here. The beauty of the moonstruck waters and the smell of the ocean relaxed Inuyasha. His favorite place was right here. If he could live here then he would in a heartbeat.

But a hanyou had no place. He was a wanderer without a home that slept in trees. The last time he had a home was when his mother was alive, but that was a long ago. There was a time that he wished for a place to call home, but that was back when he was young and foolish. Every time that he tried to make a home then he was always chased out sometimes by demons, other times by humans.

But he did not need a home. It was better not to have to worry about being stuck on a place that you have to defend. Always worrying that your home will get destroyed or set on fire while you were away. Yes, Inuyasha would rather not worry about protecting a home.

Protecting anything left you wide open to your enemies. Yet, after spending so many years unattached and free, suddenly he was protecting this human.

Kagome, what a nice name.

Inuyasha thought about walking away after she dragged him to village after village. But if she wanted to go then he would go.

He would always save her, always catch her, and always protect her. Actually, he was more worried that she would leave him. Since why would anyone stay with him? But if something would happened to her, he got angry just thinking about it.

Of course, he was only a half-demon, but even if saving her, killed him, he would protect her.

But, he hated villages since humans always stared too much at him. He could find a witch without going to a village. No decent witch stayed in village. Witches were like him they stayed away from humans. Witches were humans born from a line of demon mages from the past. Demon mages had experimented on humans and made witches. Since witches had demonic powers, they lived away from humans. Humans treated them like outcasts. It was fair.

But humans were like that. They hated anyone that is different. They only tolerated priestess since their power comes from the gods. Priestesses were allowed among humans. Yet, they even were treated differently. Men would never marry them since they were afraid their power. Jealous women always spread rumors about them. They were alone too. Just like him, but not. But at least they were treated respectfully.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked with concern in her voice.

His heart stilled. Was she actually worried about him? "It's too late to get a boat to find this witch of yours, so we should just rest till morning." He quickly scanned the area to make sure it was safe. No one was out here except for them.

"You're right." she took off her shoes and held them in one hand as they walked down the beach together. Both of them blushing.

Finally, they found a good place to camp out at that was not completely exposed. Yet, Inuyasha could not stop his nerves. He needed to relax, but Kagome made him nervous. She was a walking and talking mystery. Not that he had much experience with girls, humans or demons.

"Want fish?" he asked teasingly. She did not want any fish since the other day when he had used the fish to learn her name.

Kagome's face darkened, "No, I'm going to make ramen. Please get me some firewood."

Inuyasha dashed off to get some wood. He moved so fast partly to show off to Kagome and partly since, he did not want to leave Kagome alone. She had been more relaxed since yesterday. He did not want to ruin the mood. It had not make sense why she had not wanted to tell him her name, but he decided not to worry about it, since she was over it.

Cleanly, his claws cut the branches of the nearest tree that he found. Kagome screamed. He rushed back to Kagome.

He did not see anyone. Did not smell anyone. Only saw Kagome pointing at the small sand crab her feet. For a second he hesitated, he wanted to laugh at her fear of the crab. How can a powerful priestess be scared of crabs?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and he grinned.

Leaping to get by her side faster, he picked up the crab by one claw with his own claws, and then he ran to drop it near the water. The crab wobbled into the ocean.

He went back to her and dropped the wood in front of her feet. "Don't like crabs?"

"It was going to bite me," she said as her cheeks flushed red.

Inuyasha smirked, "Crabs don't bite."

"Well- bite or pinch. Does it matter?" she sputtered.

He sat unceremoniously, "I thought you were going to make ramen."

Kagome wrinkled her nose but started to prepare the ramen. She had been panicking about changing the future, but decided that she could stop it. She had to erase Inuyasha's memory. It was the only way. Kagome had asked the priestess if she could teach her how.

She was so glad that she thought of a solution. She could have fun without worrying about a thing. Inuyasha would not remember. Once Miroku had told her about how spiritual powers can be used on someone's memories when someone went through a traumatic experience. He even admitted that he had done it to Sango after her family died. He said he touched her memories enough so that it would ease her grief. That was how she knew. Miroku warned her that memories could never really be erased; only repressed. If she repressed Inuyasha's memories from him that would be enough for the future to continue. It would be like a dream that you can't remember. It was for the best. No harm done.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be that hard. She would relax, but she was nervous.

Somehow being on the beach was so romantic that Kagome felt like they were on a date, so she kept blushing, and then Inuyasha would blush.

She really had to fix his memory so that the past or future could happen. Best plan that she ever thought of. Now she had nothing to worry about.

"Inuyasha, are you scared of anything?" she asked.

He sneered at her as if she said something stupid, pulled back his shoulders, "I'm not scared of anything."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his answer, "Okay, tell me what you hate then?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed as he thought, "I hate pepper. I don't get why humans like to put that in food. It's disgusting. Practically poison. Then it stinks."

Kagome smiled and he relaxed. "Did you ever even try it? Pepper makes food taste better," she asked.

He scowled at the memory and she pressed her lips together, "One time my mother made me try it. She put some on the fish. It was the worst thing I ever ate. First, it stank then my tongue burned. It felt like eating fire. I thought my tongue was going to come off. I was just a kid. My mother never gave me pepper again."

"Aren't you going to ask me what you are scared of?" She passed him a bowl of ramen that he sniffed nervously.

He shook his head, "I don't have to. You are scared of everything. You keep acting like something bad is going to happen." he took a bite of the ramen then grinned as he devoured the rest of the bowl.

Scared? Was she that obvious? She really needed to learn how to hide her feelings.

"I'm not scared of anything in real life. Except for horror movies"

He blinked in confusion, "Ho-rror moovi?"

Kagome waved her hands to dismiss it. She was not supposed to say weird things like that. "Never mind. I'm not scared of anything," she boasted, daring him to say otherwise. Forgetting his inability to take a hint.

"You were just running away from a baby crab." His jaw set. Stubborn as ever.

"Did not!" she protested. Technically she did not run. She stood still.

"Did too," he jeered and stood up.

She stood up too. Kagome refused to back down even if she had no subjugation necklace. She absolutely refused to let him say whatever stupid thing that popped in his head. Stupid, annoying boy with no manners.

Her hot temper rising like a summer hurricane, "I'm not scared."

Why couldn't he leave her a little dignity?

Why did he have to ruin the moment?

The moon looked so pretty. This beach was so beautiful. She never got to go to the beach with her friends since she was always in the feudal era looking for shards. Then they were here alone. It was so nice. But stupid Inuyasha would not know a romantic moment if it hit him in the face. Instead of enjoying the moment, he was smashing and smushing every last smidgen of romance.

"Are too!" He mocked her. "You were the one just hollering begging me to save from a crab."

She counted to ten silently. Then tried her hardest to remember that he was the guy that was her friend, the one that she loved even if he loved someone else. Okay- not helping temper.

Control priestess powers.

No purifying idiot hanyous. No. She would never. How awful. She really had to train. Her powers should listen to her.

She exhaled, "I did not. I just was wondering where you went. You took too long." Even that sounded like a horrible lie to her ears.

Inuyasha leaned back and crossed his arms in defiance, "But it is very stupid. You don't need to be so scared. I'm here. I will protect you."

Just like that all her anger left. She dropped to the sand. Confusion made her limbs weak. Her heart raced and a blush spread all over her. She dug her fingers in the sand and unsuccessfully tried to clear her head. Protect her? Protect her?

"Kagome? Are you sick?"


	7. The Island

Thank you kokoronagomu

* * *

><p><strong>7. The Island<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome's face was red and no matter what she did the color refused to change back. So she ducked and sat far away then kept tugging at her clothes as she stared at her feet as if they were the most interesting feet ever, wiggling her toes helped bring her blush down.<p>

She didn't know how to act or what to say. Kagome kept telling herself that this was not her Inuyasha, so she shouldn't be blushing so hard. That he would never remember any of this so she should not be nervous.

Kagome should tell him how she felt before she repressed his memories.

She would say that she wished she could stay by his side forever, Hug him whenever she wanted. For him to ask her to marry her and stay in the feudal era.

No way. She would never even as a joke. Kagome would never get those words out. She would be embarrassed

Besides Kagome was ready to move on. She was tired of loving. It was more than time to let it go. Inuyasha was her first love. Her mother had said that first love is like a first pancake that never turns out right since you are not ready.

There was so many times that she thought that Inuyasha was going to let go of Kikiyo, but every time when she was disappointed. Instead, it was that he almost let Kikiyo go, he almost was ready, almost loved her.

She didn't blame him. It was hard getting over your first love. She would know more than anyone, especially when you keep seeing them. One look put you back at square one. Then Kikiyo would always come back.

Kagome deserved more than almost. Almost love was not enough.

Maybe she would get a second love. Hojo? Too boring? Kouga? Probably only liked her to bother Inuyasha? Maybe Sessshoumaru? Cute but might kill her. Were these the only guys that she knew? Sad. She needed to meet more guys.

Maybe a mysterous new Inuyasha would beg her to stay with him, but she would say no. Then sit. Sit him for waiting to long.

Who cares?

At the end of the day, she owed Inuyasha her life many times over, so she should not ask anything from him.

She clapped hands and suddenly smiled as she ran past him, and went into the shallow water. Twisting and turning in the water in a dance to no music. The warm water and wet sand felt so nice. Until she tripped and Inuyasha caught her waist before she fell into the water.

"You should be careful," he advised her as he held her close.

She dipped her hand in the water then dripped water in his ears. What the? His eyes turned wide and he dropped her. Screaming, she fell backwards into the water. Stupid girl.

Immediately, she stood up, scooped a handful of water and threw it at him.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha growled getting irritated.

She giggled and tossed more water at him. He wasn't sure why she was acting so strange.

"Kagome, stop messing around." he warned.

She ignore him and threw more water and ran away. Inuyasha was confused and unsure what to do? Had she gone crazy? Or was this a game? If this was a game then he would win.

"Get back here," Then he jumped in front sending a huge splash that drenched as she screamed. He laughed at the pitiful expression on his face.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed.

He grinned crossing his arms, "You deserve it wench,"

She narrowed her eyes and put some of her powers into her hands and sent a mini wave to completely soak Inuyasha. No, she didn't just cheat. Two could play that game.

"Kagome," he swiped the water and sent a wave to soak her, but when she started to get washed away, he started to jump forward. He didn't want her to get her.

Then stopped when she put a barrier behind her and sent a huge wave to fall down on Inuyasha.

He sputtered with sea water in his mouth, then tried to get up, but she sent another wave then another wave.

"Wench!" he screamed. He was going to get her back for this.

But he couldn't get up, since she sent another wave, but he cut through it and leaped through the wall of water then snatched her up into the air, only to drop her screaming into the water.

"Inuyasha!"

Later on after Kagome gave up in a fit of giggles they returned to camp. it took awhile until they found a place to camp out to sleep since Kagome was convinced crabs lived in the last place.

Tomorrow they would go to the island. Since the full moon was tonight the new moon would be in about two weeks. What was he going to do? He could not leave Kagome for twenty four hours. Inuyasha sighed. Oh- well. He would deal with that later.

Kagome threw her hands on the table, "We need a boat!" she demanded.

The fisherman shook his head, "If you have no money than I can't help you."

"But we really need it. We just want to borrow it," she begged. If only Miroku was here. He is so good at negotiating. What would he say if he was here?

"Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha said.

She straighten up and tried to look as serious as possible at the fisherman, "Let's go. I don't want any boat from here anyway since clearly there is an ominous presence in here. You should ask a priest to come get rid of the restless spirit. Inuyasha let's go." she turned around.

"Wait!" the frightened fisherman called out, "Didn't you say that you are a priestess? Can't you get rid of the spirit?"

Kagome turned around and raised her eyebrows, "I could, but usually people calls priests for exorcisms and priestesses for healing."

The fisherman bowed his head, "My lady please give us your blessing and in return, I will let you use a boat."

Soon Inuyasha was hauling the boat on his shoulder and they left the grateful fisherman behind.

"Kagome, there wasn't really a spirit was there," he asked unsure if she would get offended and start screaming. It wasn't like he was a priest.

Her eyes sparkled, "Are you doubting my great spiritual powers?"

He decided not to answer and put the boat into the water. They both climbed in and he started rowing in the direction of the island.

"Inuyasha, I did lie back there to the fisherman. Are you angry at me for lying?" she asked.

He paused, "Why? It got us the boat. You told that moron the truth that we needed the boat, but he didn't want to help us. So he deserves it. No one wants his stupid boat. We are going to give it back to him when we get back."

"So, it's okay that I lied?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Who cares about that guy? Sometimes you have lie to survive. People who always tell the truth are those people that have nothing to hide. Privileged bastards that have easy lives. For some of us we have to lie to get by."

"But what if he needed the boat too? He is a fisherman. What if his family doesn't eat today because I lied."

"What?" Inuyasha snorted. "Kagome, when I took this boat from the back, I saw plenty of boats. That man is just greedy. He thinks everyone steals so he didn't want to give you his boat for even an hour or two. I hate greedy people. Always hoarding their stuff. Never sharing a sip of water if you were dying of thirst. Don't worry about that guy."


	8. Chips and Trust

Thanks chikaalternita and everyone else for reading.

**Chapter 8: Chips and Trust**

* * *

><p>"Kagome, close your eyes," Inuyasha demanded again.<p>

The last thing he wanted was for her to start screaming and yelling as soon as she saw them, and then they would call the attention of whatever ate those people. Not that he was scared, he was Inuyasha, and scared was not a feeling he ever had. But that was gross and he would rather stay away from whatever did that.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" Kagome asked again.

Inuyasha sighed. She was stubborn. But he was glad that humans cannot see that well. She could not see the dead half-eaten humans hanging on the trees. They were just on the boat and still had not reached the shore.

"Just do it, or I will close them for you," Inuyasha snapped impatiently. "Trust me you don't want to look. Why can't you listen to me?"

"But-" she protested.

Inuyasha blew up. What was with this girl? He was trying to help her the best he could, he asked her one little thing, and she had to hurry up. They were getting closer.

His fierce amber eyes locked with hers, "Do you trust me or not?"

Kagome swallowed hard.

His eyes narrowed, "It is not a hard question."

She nodded.

Inside he breathed a sigh of relief. "Fine, if you really trust me then listen when I tell you to do something. Close your damn eyes." Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha docked the boat, put her bag on his shoulders, and then picked her up in his arms. "Don't open your eyes until I tell you," he threatened.

"Inuyasha? What is that smell?" she asked nervously. It reeked.

"Stop talking and keep your eyes closed," he snapped quietly.

Immediately, she quieted, he was pleased to see that she had listened to him. Inuyasha kept walking until he could not smell the dead anymore. Inuyasha did not see whoever had done it. But he did not care. He wanted to find this so-called witch and get away from here. Unless she was the one that did this then he was going to kill her and Kagome was just going to find another witch. He had the feelings that they were being watched, but he did not see or smell anyone. It was odd. As if whatever it was. It was not alive. The undead was the only explanation. He had heard of them, but had never seen them. He did not like this at all.

"What is going on?" she asked afraid of the answer, but he did not answer her.

After a while, Inuyasha set her down so that she can stand.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked again.

He smiled. "Yea, open your eyes."

Kagome sighed, "That priestess gave us directions to find the witch." She pointed at the map in her hand. "Let's go to the left."

They walked, she could tell that he was tense, not that she felt great, since it was so eerie. The sun was out but it was cool in a creepy way as if it were night. Unconsciously, she leaned closer to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm. He did not move away, and she realized that he was on guard waiting for the attack.

Suddenly, he looked at her hands on his arm in surprise, "Kagome?"

She jumped away in embarrassment. But to her surprise, he pulled her back.

"Stay close in case we get attacked," said Inuyasha.

She blushed and looked at the ground. He was right, but her cheeks were bright red, she was lame, it was only his arm, and she should be paying attention.

By lunchtime, no one attacked them, so Kagome lost interest in waiting for this threat that never came out. If they were not coming out then she was going to eat. She took her book bag from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

He nodded, and she pulled a bag of chips out of her bag. He raised his eyebrows. She opened the bag, popped a few chips into her mouth, and raised one above his lips for him. And waited for him to open his mouth.

She really did not think about it. She just wanted to give him a chip, a chip that he stared at as if it was poison.

He eyed it without opening his mouth, but she insisted. "Please, Inuyasha, try just one."

"What is it?" he asked skeptically.

She pouted as if she was hurt, "Don't you trust me?" she teased.

He opened his mouth without a second complaint, and she stared in shock for a moment.

"Woman, hurry up before I get bugs in my mouth," he said gruffly.

She dropped it in, he chewed, and then a wide smile spread across his face.

He opened his mouth again and Kagome giggled before she gave him another one.

"Another," he demanded.

She gave him another and his lips caught her fingers, her eyes widened.

"More," he repeated.

Kagome grinned then proceeded to feed him the rest of the chips. She forgot to eat any herself.

She reached into her bag to get another bag of chips.

Inuyasha tried to take it and she pulled back, but he took it anyway. He opened the bag pulled out a chip then raised his hand close to her lips.

"Inuyasha?" she gasped.

"Eat," he insisted.

She suppressed a smile and let him feed her. She was surprised that she could eat as much as her stomach filled with butterflies. Whenever she tried to stop, he insisted that she continue.

She felt like she was about to die. Inuyasha is feeding her. If Shippo or Miroku saw this, they would never let him live it down.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, "Nothing. More please."

He fed her another chip and his finger lingered and trembled on her lower lip. Butterflies exploded in her stomach. Opening her eyes to see Inuyasha's eyes intent on her and nothing else.

Her heart flooded with happiness.

Then she saw it staring at them and a chill went through her.

It was a demon female with red eyes that stared at them like prey with long, green, messy hair. Scars ran down the woman's cheeks. She had fangs and pale skin, but what was making Kagome panic with every passing second was that the woman was transparent.

A ghost.

A demon ghost.


	9. Standing Straight

**Chapter 9: Standing Straight**

Inuyasha did not want to turn around to see what made Kagome so upset. He wanted to stay just where he was. He sighed and put the chip back in the bag. Briefly, he considered snatching Kagome and going far away. But he was sure that would make him look like a coward and Inuyasha would rather die. Sure, he was poor, had no one, except himself. He should just disappear into a hole somewhere. His brother, Sesshoumaru would be so happy. Inuyasha made a decision long ago that it was enough and that he would respect himself even if no one else did.

He was the son of the Great Dog Demon, and that was the only reason that Inuyasha stood straight and never backed down. He had the blood of leaders on both sides. His mother's family was also nobility and the men were strong. Even if he had nothing. He had that. His mother had taught him to be proud.

"Lord Inuyasha, you are looking more like your father," the too familiar voice said.

Inuyasha cringed and turned to see Chiyo. It had been a long time. She was not someone that he ever wanted to see again.

Chiyo was another woman that loved his father. Why did so many women fall in love with his father? Even now, that the old man was dead and this woman was dead, she was still thinking of him.

He wondered if his mother realized how many women loved his father. He never met his father nor did he understand women at all, but it was his old man, and it was too gross to think about it too deeply. But they were not good at all. Bad all the way. His father attracted the worst sort of women. No wonder he fell in love with his mother. She was the nicest one out of all of them.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the ghost.

"Inuyasha, I loved your father and he rejected me. For a human," the demon ghost focused on Kagome. "A filthy human. How dare he reject me? I was a dog demon from one of the strongest families. I would have been a great Lady of the West if he wanted a new one."

This thing that used to be Chiyo had eaten those humans that they saw earlier. He wanted to destroy it and go back to eating that strange food with Kagome. He did not want to deal with his father's ex-lovers.

He stood in front of Kagome with a nasty scowl on his face, "Chiyo? You're dead. Why are still worried about my old man?"

"Inuyasha, love outlives death. True love is forever, time, distance, and death cannot move it. You think I want to love him. I try to stop. I try to stop every day. But I see his face everywhere. I am stuck here on Earth. Wandering and hunger that I cannot satisfy. It is all your father's fault. He died, but he should have been there. I died because he was not there. It is your fault. He died because of you."

"Kagome, get behind me," he growled as he felt his demonic powers awakening in anger, then he shoved Kagome aside when she took longer than he wanted.

This demon had too much power. They were in trouble. She had to get them out of here. Already Inuyasha was losing control of his demon side.

She gripped his shoulder tightly, "Inuyasha, calm down. You did not have anything to do with that. It wasn't your fault."

He blinked, "How do you know? You don't know anything," he said gruffly as he struggled to control his powers. He hated when this happened. His demon side wanted to take over and rip everything apart. Breathe out. Breathe in.

"Inuyasha it is not your fault." Kagome touched his shoulder but he pulled away.

"Shut up," he snapped at Kagome unable to stop.

Chiyo smirked, "Today, I will punish you for your crime of killing your father."

Kagome's heart stopped before her anger grew. "Inuyasha didn't kill his father! He was just a baby. He had nothing to do with it."

He attacked and Chiyo disappeared and reappeared so it was hard to get a hit.

Once she disappeared, he could not see or sense her. And she did not hesitate to take advantage of it. Then all he felt was ice-cold pain as the invisible blows hit him. He jumped away and was dropped back to the ground again. It hurt so much. Like getting stabbed by icicles. He tried to force her off, but he could not see her. Kagome shot her arrow and Chiyo leaped back to escape.

Kagome ran to his side, throwing up a barrier, and shook his shoulder, "Inuyasha! Get up!" Inuyasha did not look good. His skin was too pale. She was afraid of him transforming.

Inuyasha staggered as he stood, "I'm okay Kagome." Couldn't she leave him alone and nag him later.

"No! You are not!" she shouted.

"Take down this barrier!" He didn't care if he was injured. It just meant that he was still alive. But she needed to let him finish.

Kagome crossed her arms.

He clenched his fists, "We can't stay in this barrier!"

"Yes, we can."

"Are you crazy? You can't keep this up! I can tell it is taking your energy. I have to fight!" Inuyasha screamed getting more annoyed with each second.

"But you are hurt!"

"I'm okay Kagome."

"No, you are not."

"We can't stay in this barrier."

"I have to fight."

"But you can't see her. She is too strong and you keep missing. Don't deny it. She will kill you. You can't fight!"

"Yes, I can! She just keeps disappearing," Inuyasha was furious. He would rather die than give up. He would figure you it. He did not care.

"You can't see her?" Kagome's expression flashed from shock to understanding.

"You can?" Inuyasha demanded to know, when she nodded, he said "Let's go. You should have finished me off when you had the chance. Now it's over for you."

Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back for the first time or next time depending on how you look at it.

"Behind you!"

"To the Left!"

It didn't take long to kill the demon ghost. She screamed as Inuyasha's claws sliced her in half.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha looked quickly for danger. "My chips are smashed! Inuyasha Sit!"

"I don't want to sit." Inuyasha frowned

She only screamed angrily.


	10. All Wrong

**Author's Note**

**Thanks IndigoArcher 89, chikaalternita, RosesandRavens, ****kokoronagomu, lillith-the-fallen**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: All Wrong<strong>

"Put me down!" she screamed angrily.

Ignoring her shrill screams, Inuyasha ran. Squealing, she buried her face into his chest. He leapt onto the tall tree branches. Inuyasha wished he could fly, but this was as close as he could get. He loved when he raced against the wind. He also loved when Kagome's skin changed colors from red to white to green. It was interesting. Maybe more than interesting. Bothering Kagome was amusing. He had never met anyone like her. She really helped him with Chiyo. That was unexpected. Inuyasha was not used to getting help, just getting assaulted and bullied.

Grinning an evil grin, "What did you say?" he asked while increasing his speed. Inuyasha knew it was wrong, but Kagome got cuter when she was mad.

"Let go of me!" she repeated louder. Her eyes squeezed shut.

Without warning, he tossed her into the air like a child, but with his strength, Kagome went high into the air. Her expression was priceless with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted. Falling, reaching, grabbing nothing, but empty air, she screamed. "Jerk! You better catch me!"

In a flash, he leaped, snatched her, and gracefully dropped them to the ground. She punched his chest, which of course did not hurt him at all.

Her face became redder and redder, "Inuyasha, that was not funny. Stop joking around. "

She was beautiful even when she was angry. How could one girl make him this happy? She wasn't even trying. He ignored her and snatched her up. He did not stop running until he found a good tree.

"What are we doing? It is not dark, yet.," she grumbled.

"The sun will set in an hour and I don't want to sleep on the ground. Not after that crazy demon ghost. I won't drop you. I swear." He said with a wicked grin.

He did not want to sleep on the ground since that meant that he had to let her go. He did not want to. Not right now. Inuyasha rarely had any good luck or any fun. Meeting someone like Kagome was not normal for him.

"Jerk." Then she snuggled into his chest as if she had done it a million times. He almost groaned. It must be a dream. It was so wrong on so many levels. This was never supposed to happen. He would have a permanent blush, if she kept being this nice.

No trace of fear in her scent. Not when he met her and not now when he was about to make her sleep in a tree. "Kagome, why aren't you scared of me?" he asked quietly as they watched the sunset.

She blinked in confusion, "What do you mean? Why would I be scared of you?"

"Just- you shouldn't be so relaxed with me. I'm a monster." It made no sense to him. She should not be this comfortable.

She just held him tighter, "Don't say that. Inuyasha you are not a monster. I don't want you to ever say that again."

His mind turned to mush for a second as he registered the feel of her in his arms until he circled back to find the thought that he had lost. "But I am not exactly human. I could kill you. Look at these claws. I don't have human nails like you. I am not even a good guy. You shouldn't be so trusting."

"Inuyasha, there is no one that I trust more than you."

He froze, "How can you say that? That's just crazy. You must not have anyone." That must be the only reason that she was with him. Desperation must be the positive answer with this is just a trick at the other end.

"What?" she choked.

Inuyasha sensing her mood darken felt guilty, "Don't worry. I will protect you. It would get boring if you got killed."

"You always just want something from me," she whispered sadly.

He froze. "I never asked you for anything."

"Forget it."

"No, Kagome, what are you accusing me of?" His amber eyes narrowed. "I am just trying to help you. That is the only reason that I am sticking around."

Kagome shook her head, "I know. Thank you. I appreciate it. I'm so glad that I found you. I was so worried, but when I saw you. I knew that I would be okay."

He frowned, "How can you be so sure that I wouldn't kill you? Most humans are afraid of me."

She giggled and he growled.

"Inuyasha, you would never hurt me."

He scowled at her. How could she be so sure? She must be lying. He had to know if it was true. If she really trusted him. He leaned down and grazed his fangs against her neck. She gasped. Instead of getting scared, she sighed softly and leaned closer. Inuyasha didn't know what to think, but that reaction was not what he expected. She smelled even sweeter and he was getting light headed. He did not move back instead he breathed in. She did not move away and his mind felt cloudy.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered in a breathless voice. "What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't trust me," he whispered against her skin.

Especially if she knew how attracted he was to her. It shocked him how he good it felt just to touch her. It calming and confusing. Her scent and her smile. It felt like a battle just to pretend that she did not affect him at all. It overwhelmed him. It was not that he had never seen pretty girls before, but this was different. He was drawn to her against his will. He stared at her all the time. It was like Kagome took up all the air and space inside of him. This was like playing with fire and it burned, but it felt so nice. He really wanted to not feel any of this. He liked being in control and Kagome stole it all away without even noticing.

That was the worst part.

She did not even notice at all. He would get hold onto his control with all his strength but sometimes like right now. It was slipping due. He really wasn't a nice guy like she thought, but he wanted to be better for her, just so she could keep looking at him with those wide, innocent eyes. It was wrong to look at her with anything besides innocence. All wrong.

She licked her lips as blush and goose bumps spread across her skin, "Inuyasha."

"You should stay away from me," he warned her.

"I trust you."

He caressed his check against her smooth neck, "You shouldn't." To his shock, she blushed so hard.

Kagome turned away, "Inuyasha, don't do that."

He frowned and lowered his gaze, "You shouldn't trust me."

She lifted his chin, "Inuyasha, I trust you. I know you would never hurt me."

"You don't know anything about me."

Kagome twisted out of his grasp and fell. Inuyasha's heart nearly stopped. Without a second thought, he dove in after her with his heart cracking into a million pieces. Right before she hit the ground, he tucked her on top of him to cushion the fall, and held her tightly with shaking arms.

"What did you do that for?!" he shouted angrily.

Kagome's eyes twinkled with happiness as she lay on top of him, "I trust you."

All his anger evaporated, "You are crazy." Was she testing him?

"Maybe." She smiled.

He narrowed his eyes and took them back to their branch

"Inuyasha," she said slowly. "What if we can't find a witch to help me go home?"

"We will find one."

She sighed, "I hope so."

He really didn't understand why she needed a witch to go home, but maybe she was from a faraway place. She did wear strange clothes. Her home must be a strange place. Then he had a horrible thought, "Will I never see you again?"

She smiled a soft smile full of secrets. "Of course. You will see me again. It will not be for a long time. But I will come back and we will see each other."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Long time. What do you know about time? What is a long time for you is nothing for me."

She laughed, "I'll be back before you can miss me."

He doubted that. The thought of her leaving already hurt. It shouldn't hurt. Inuyasha was used to being alone. He did it for most of his life. Yet, this girl took away that lonely ache that had always been in his heart. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her silky black hair. It was crazy. He shouldn't trust her. He shouldn't trust anyone at all especially a priestess. Yet, when he looked into her warm eyes, his heart melted. It was as if all his defenses that he worked so hard to build, Kagome walked right through them. Then she would walk right out. He would be alone again and the idea hurt. He wanted to keep her. But he had nothing to offer her. Kagome deserved a husband better than him. But he wished that it could be him, if only for the reason that he could hold her in his arms like this every night.

"Do you have to go?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, "Yes, my friends are waiting for me."

Friends? Of course she had friends. Kagome was really nice. She wasn't lonely like him. She had people. What if she had a husband? He inhaled. She was untouched, but she must have someone that she loves. There was no way that she didn't have anyone. But the way she looked at him as if there was no one else. There couldn't be. Right? Yet, sometimes she looked so sad. Besides, he was always unlucky and no one would ever love a half of anything.

It was all wrong in every way.


	11. Tricked

**Author's Note**

**Thank you IndigoArcher89 and Kokoronagomu **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Tricked<strong>

It felt good to be wrapped in Inuyasha's arms with his silky hair strands falling against her back. Kagome felt safe and content, so she fell asleep right away.

But she didn't have a good night's sleep. That night, she had a nightmare about the final battle with Naraku. It was a disaster. Correction. It was the worst disaster ever. Nothing could be worse than seeing the friends you love injured.

Sango was pale and holding her bleeding side, Miroku's wind tunnel wrist was twisted. Inuyasha had blood all over him, and with the way his eyes were flashing red, she knew that most of it was his. Even Kilala couldn't stand. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. They were losing badly, and Naraku was winning.

How did it get this bad? Why couldn't she remember? Usually they had a fighting chance, but this was a mistake. They needed to escape before it was too late. It was not worth it. Let Naraku go. Her friends needed their injuries to be looked at. Kagome tried to tell Miroku that it was time to go. But Miroku didn't even glance at her. She ran to Sango, but Sango also didn't look at her. She tried screaming at Inuyasha, but he also ignored her. What was wrong with everyone?

Kagome tried to use her arrows, but it was as if she was invisible. She tried screaming and yelling but no one saw her. She couldn't help at all.

"Stupid girl should have been here," Inuyasha said gruffly.

"I am here!" Kagome snapped but no one heard her.

Naraku was more powerful than she had ever seen him. No matter what anyone did nothing went through Naraku's barrier. When did Naraku get so strong? It wasn't possible. He didn't have all the shards, but he felt stronger than any demon that she had ever seen.

The battle felt like forever while Kagome watched in horror.

Sango fell in a pool of her own blood.

Miroku were stabbed in the chest by Naraku's tentacle.

Then Naraku transformed into a giant demon spider and ripped Inuyasha apart.

The blood was everywhere. Her soul shattered into a million pieces. They were all dead! Her friends were dead!

Then with a gasp she woke up in Inuyasha's arms with him staring at her with concern. She felt completely lost and relieved as to how he was still alive.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called shaking her shoulder.

Just a dream.

She realized then blinked back her tears and came back to her senses. It was still dark outside.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked with genuine concern.

"Bad dream," she whispered into his red haori.

It wasn't real. She tried to tell herself, but what if it came true. What if the final battle happened while she was here? What if they fought Naraku without her? She touched the shards around her neck. What if after everything that it wasn't enough? They would die.

She had to get back as soon as possible. She couldn't leave her friends to die. She had to go help.

Help? Tears filled her eyes. Even if she went back she wasn't ready to fight that Naraku. Even without the shards, he was too strong. Kagome wasn't ready. Inuyasha wasn't ready either. None of them were ready. They were going to die.

Inuyasha patted her back, "Kagome, it was only a dream. Stop crying already."

"Sorry," she said softly. She wiped her tears with her sleeves and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong wench?"

Kagome smiled a little, "Inuyasha, we have to get stronger. We have to train."

"Train for what? I'm plenty strong as it is," he boasted.

"Inuyasha, listen to me. I know it won't make sense. I know that you have no reason to believe me. I just hope that you trust me."

He scowled, "Of course I trust you."

"We have a powerful enemy. He is stronger than anyone you ever met. He is evil and smart. He wants to kill us."

Inuyasha chuckled, "He can try."

"I'm serious." She should have known that he will take this lightly. "He will not come after us anytime soon. He is getting ready. It won't be for many years. But the next time you see me. You have to be ready."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know his name, but I know that he is our enemy." she lied.

Inuyasha didn't speak for a minute.

Kagome wished that she could give him Tessaiga , but after she left he would have no human to protect. Plus she couldn't change the future. If Inuyasha had Tessaiga the day that he was pinned to the tree then Sesshomaru would steal it. Tessaiga was safer where it was. But-

"Inuyasha, you need to learn how to use a sword." she insisted.

He shook his head, "I don't need a sissy sword when I have my claws. I'm not a weak human."

She was tempted to say that his brother used swords but then decided not. Inuyasha was good at using Tessaiga but not that good. He won many battles on strength and luck. He never had the time to learn how to use a sword. If he started learning now then he would have no problem welding Tessaiga later on.

Kagome tried to not look impatient,"You have to learn how to learn how to use a sword. It is a matter of life and death. You have to."

Inuyasha set her down on the ground and crossed his arms, "I do not!"

"Yes! You do!"

"No! I don't!"

Kagome rubbed her forehead, "Inuyasha, you have to do this."

"I don't got to do anything!"

"Okay, why don't you want to learn how to use a sword?" she asked. There must be a reason.

"I don't want to. I don't need it and you can't make me." he growled at her.

Kagome stomped her foot, "Inuyasha! Please you have to do this."

"Stop all this yelling. Even if I want to learn how to use a sword. I don't go no sword. So drop it." he challenged her.

"We can go ask Totosi." she suggested.

He narrowed his eyes, "How do you know that old bat?"

Oops. "I never met him, but I heard of him."

"It don't matter. I'm not going to him. I don't even know where he is. We can't go. End of discussion" Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome grinned, "I know where to find him."

Inuyasha refused to take or carry her, so it took hours to find the village. Inuyasha was just misunderstanding her. It is not that she said that he was weak. She sighed as she looked at the scowl on Inuyasha's face. What was wrong with training? It didn't mean that you were weak. But Inuyasha was still mad at her. Kagome kicked the pebble near her foot wishing that it was Inuyasha's ego.

Stupid thick-headed idiot.

But finding him a teacher would be hard. Shame, she couldn't ask Sesshoumaru. He was great with swords. She giggled as imagined asking him. He would never help Inuyasha. They would have to find someone else.

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at a village after walking for a few hours.

"I don't know why anyone told you to come to this island. Didn't you notice anything strange at all?" the headsman asked them.

Kagome nodded, "We were attacked by a crazy demon ghost."

"Didn't you see the dead bodies in the front of the island?" the elderly man scolded them.

She looked at Inuyasha who didn't answer. Was that why he told her to close her eyes?

The headsman looked Kagome dead in the eye, "This island is cursed. Everyone dies every month. The island sinks to the bottom of the ocean. It will happen today at sunset."

The ground shook and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder to steady herself.


	12. Cursed Island

**12. Cursed Island**

* * *

><p>"What did you say!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in shock. He did not just hear that what he thought he heard. It wasn't possible. Either he was crazy or this man was crazy. He voted for the creep.<p>

"This island will sink today. We will all die," The old man repeated for the third time. Only this time much more slower. Inuyasha let out a string of curses under his breath and the headman flinched.

Inuyasha pointed his claw at the frightened old man, "We! Old man, we ain't dying. Speak for yourself!"

"Stop Inuyasha," Kagome smiled stiffly at the headman. Was she defending this man that she had never seen before? Inuyasha didn't like it at all.

He growled at her, "Stop! What? We ain't dying! No way!"

Kagome bowed slightly, "Excuse my friend. He is just upset. Can you explain what is going on? How could it be possible that this island sinks every month?"

"Children, why don't you come in?" The old man asked. "I am too old to keep standing and talking."

Inuyasha frowned, "Hell no- We were not going inside. We are leaving."

He turned to walk away until he felt Kagome dragging his sleeve. He felt his temper snapping. Was she actually trying to make him stay? No one can tell him what to do. Especially not a human girl. Even if she did have the softest skin and the most amazing eyes. He was a male; therefore, he was in charge. She couldn't challenge him. He was right. Plus he was way older than her. She needed to listen to him.

Kagome glared a demon-worthy glare at Inuyasha and flared her powers. He shuddered. What the-! Kagome was scary. She wouldn't purify him? Right?

He should go by himself and let her drown with her new friend. Why did he keep protecting this girl that he just met? Why did she expect so much from him? He didn't owe her a God damn thing. He wasn't going to die just so she can be polite. Every man or demon for themself. Screw her. He didn't sign up for this shit.

Then Kagome's eyes flashed with tears and Inuyasha looked away crossing his arms. Maybe he shouldn't argue with her right now. He would give her a few minutes to see what a complete waste of time that this was. If she took too long than he would drag her out by force.

The servant rushed to get tea while they sat down. In a few minutes, she came back to set tea down three cups of tea.

The headman sipped his tea before speaking, "This used to be a happy village many years ago. My family settled here generations ago because it was such a relaxing and beautiful place. Who knew that it would become our prison? I don't even know what day it is. I can't keep track. It is hard to keep track of time when you are dying and coming back to life. Death ruins your sense of time."

They didn't touch the steaming cups in front of them. Inuyasha could feel his agitation and temper rising. Kagome gently touched his arm and his anger receded.

He scowled. How did she have this affect on him? It wasn't right. Stupid woman not listening to him.

"But I don't understand. Can you please explain?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha regretted coming inside here. It was a huge waste of time. He was going to tell her to cut the crap later. No reason for her to be polite and dead. This old man was dying and wanted to steal their attention until he left. If this island was sinking than he wanted to leave not listen to old man's rumblings. They were not going to die here.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Please explain what is going on."

Inuyasha growled under his breath.

The old man's eyes glazed over as he became lost in his memories, "It is my fault. It is all my fault. My grandson told me that their was a girl that he wanted to marry. At first I was excited for him. Until he told me that it was the young witch. I told him no. We argued. He was so upset with me. But everyone in the family took my side. We didn't want that witch in the family. I was sure that she put a spell on him to make him think he was in love with her. There was no way that my good grandson would love her. But because my grandson was always a good boy. He told the girl that he couldn't see her anymore. She became angry. The whole island lit up like a storm. I never seen anything like it in my long life. She was devastated then she killed herself by jumping into the volcano and that was the first time that the island sunk into the ocean. We are forced to watch the island fall away until we are all that is left. No one knows what spell she cast or what her last words were. However ever since that day we have been cursed to die over and over again. Cursed for many years."

"So," Kagome looked uncomfortable. Inuyasha could tell that she was on the edge of her politeness. "Why don't you try to escape? Why are people celebrating? I mean. Why aren't they scared if the island is going to sink."

Inuyasha was wondering the same exact thing. If everyone was going to die than why were they dancing and singing instead of trying to escape.

The headman shook his head, "We can't escape. The spell forbids us to leave. We are trapped here. It is useless to escape. It is better to enjoy the last moments for your life. Some choose to dance, others like me choose to pray. I think everyone has the right to choose how they spend their last moments."

Inuyasha was furious. What a waste of time to come to this island! He was so mad. That is why he hated asking for help. Some people will give you the wrong advice to send you the wrong way. He vowed to get his revenge later. But first he had to protect Kagome. He didn't have time for these crazy people. What stupid morons! If they knew that they were going to die how could they just stay and celebrate. They were partying and dancing. Food was being cooked. They were singing and laughing. How could you have a party if you knew that you were going to die? Sure they would come back to life, but how can they live under this curse. Since they were not under this curse then they had to go.

Inuyasha's patience snapped and he stood up, "Kagome, we are leaving." She stared at him as if she was embarrassed by his rudeness. He couldn't care less about politeness. They needed to go. Who cares what this old man thought of them? He considered slinging her over his shoulder, but luckily Kagome stood up. She better stand up.

She bowed, "I'm sorry. We must go. Thank you for speaking with us."

He was fast so he was confident that they could get out of here. He adjusted Kagome's bag on his back then he started to pick her up then he hesitated to pick her up.

"Kagome, what is wrong with you?!"

She blinked, "What did I do?"

"Wasting time talking to that old man when you know that I wanted to leave."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I just wanted information."

"He said the island is sinking today. What more information do you need? Unless you want to die?" He growled.

"But-" Kagome stuttered. "He was old and he is dying. I didn't want to be rude."

"We don't have time for your politeness."

Kagome opened her mouth than closed it, "We don't have time for your rudeness either."Inuyasha, do you think we can make it back. We did come a long way."

Inuyasha glared at her, "Don't say dumb stuff like that. We are getting out of here."

"Okay."

"Hold on tight," Inuyasha let her climb his back, let her wrap her arms around his neck, got a good grip on her, and ran. Kagome gasped. Usually he tried to run at a comfortable pace for her, but today he could not. Inuyasha was very fast when he wanted to be.

He ignored Kagome's discomfort even if he didn't want to. Faster and faster. He forced himself to run. His stamina was good. It was easy until he felt the ground shake and his foot slip, but he stopped right in front of a huge gaping hole in the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at the jolt.

"Hold on!" he shouted.

The ground was breaking apart. Splitting open and the rocks falling into the ground. They fell, but he caught hold of a rock. The gap was growing and more rocks were crumbling. He deflected a rock from hitting Kagome. Inuyasha knew he had to jump fast before it was too late. He leaped away from the widening hole, but the ground was breaking like crumbs. He landed on a broken piece than leaped again. He landed on safe ground and continued running.

They had to get out of here. Damn! Whatever happened to sunset! This island was sinking now. The curse must be that the village is the last to fall. Great- A tree fell and Inuyasha slid with under it while Kagome screamed then it crashed behind them.

The ground was wet? He looked at the ground to see a small stream of water. Great. He had to make sure he didn't slip again.

Inuyasha gripped Kagome's legs so tight that he could feel her wince. He dodged another tree that crashed by leaping over it. He decided to try the branches instead since the ground was getting wetter. He jumped from falling branch to falling branch. Spinning and timing his jumps right until he ran out of trees.

At least it was quiet now. Inuyasha dropped down to catch a breath.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

He nodded then ran. The ground shook again, but at least it didn't break. Maybe they would get out of here. He pushed himself forward. Inuyasha was determined to protect Kagome.

Until he heard the water. He turned to see that little stream turned into more. The gigantic water wave was rushed towards them. Damn. It swept them up.

Wait? He didn't feel Kagome anymore.

Inuyasha heart pounded wildly, "Kagome!"

She was gone.

"Kagome!"

He couldn't smell her. She must be underwater. He dove into the water over and over again, fighting against the current. But he kept getting pushed further and further away. Where is she! He had to find her. He didn't see the cliff until it was too late. His lungs filled with water, but his eyes were full of blood and anger.


	13. Not a Hero

**Chapter 13: Not a Hero**

* * *

><p>"Kagome! Where are you!" he screamed.<p>

Inuyasha searched the water frantically but did not see her anywhere. He lost her. How could he lose her? She was just with him. Now she was gone, and he was sick, stressed, and pissed off.

Following the water, he nimbly jumped over all the broken, shattered rocks. Ignoring the rumblings of the ground. Didn't flinch over the smell of volcanic ashes that was making it hard to breathe. It did not matter. All that mattered to Inuyasha was finding Kagome.

"Kagome!"

Blindly running through the crumbling island, he sped through searching. In his mind, he could not see anything expect Kagome. Kagome that was hurt and asking for help.

It was all his fault.

Why didn't he see the water in time?

Inuyasha never felt this crushing fear before. "Damn it! Kagome! Where are you!"

Inuyasha was so angry with himself that he barely could hold back his demon blood. His anger was boiling over. His eyes kept filling with red. He held onto his self-control with a desperate determination.

"Kagome!"

She was not dead.

She was dead.

Kagome was not dead.

He always imagined the worst since the worst always happened to him. It made sense that the only friend he had ever had would die because of him. She was dead. He could not find her scent. It was as if she disappeared. She must have drowned. It was all his fault. He lost her. Inuyasha's hands were stained with blood from clenching his claws too hard.

She had trusted him to help her. What a joke! Inuyasha could barely help himself.

He had no business pretending to be her hero.

He should have told her no. Hell No- Walked away from her. Or at least pointed her to someone else.

If he had done that then she would be safe now. But he was selfish as usual. No, the truth crashed all around them. Inuyasha was not a hero. He was a pathetic half-demon. He could not protect Kagome.

He had no business as Kagome's guardian. Regardless of how much she trusted him. It was a joke. She was a stupid girl to ever put her trust in him.

The ground under him crumbled and he jumped just in time.

Just because she made him feel all these confusing things that he barely understand. She made him happy. He was having so much fun with her. He never felt so happy in his life. Never felt so content. Never did he feel so protective or possessive. Never did Inuyasha feel so powerless and out of control. Inuyasha never felt so emotions all at once. It made him want to push her away and pull her close.

He was wrong. If he were a good guy he would have told her no. If she died, it was his entire fault. All his selfish wish to be beside her. If only he was stronger.

Like a full demon like Sesshoumaru. This would never would have happened to that bastard. He would not even need to look for help. He had enough advisers and allies. He would know how to send Kagome to this home of hers.

Inuyasha had nothing since he was not a real demon. He was not even allowed to step foot in his father's castle. Out casted for being born. If he had been a full demon than he would not be alone.

After his mother's death, Inuyasha had looked for Sesshoumaru. He assumed that his only relative would take care of him. But Sesshoumaru refused. Not because Inuyasha did anything disrespectful, back then, Inuyasha was a hundred times more respectful, but becoming an orphan ruined all the good manners that his mother had spent years teaching him. Sesshoumaru had turned him away because he was not a full demon, so he was less powerful therefore pretty much useless in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

Inuyasha had not expected that. What kind of cold bastard throws away your kid brother? Even it was only half. But Sesshoumaru was a selfish guy. He probably assumed that Inuyasha would have died long ago.

Instead, Inuyasha was alive and getting stronger all the time. Once Sesshoumaru had asked him to go into battle against the Western Land enemies, but that day, Inuyasha laughed in his face. He laughed long and hard until Sesshoumaru walked away.

How dare he ask Inuyasha anything?

Just because Inuyasha was no longer that weak kid, Sesshoumaru wanted to play the family card. Family- yea right. Now Inuyasha is useful, so Sesshoumaru wanted to use him. He thought Inuyasha was still that innocent, nice kid that wanted his approval. He was shocked to see the rough, loud guy that Inuyasha grew up to be. He doubted Sesshoumaru would ever ask him for help again and that is how Inuyasha wanted it to be.

He would never help that selfish jerk. Even if he was getting killed, Inuyasha wouldn't lend a single claw to help. He would sit back and watch. It would be a great day.

He hated his life and hated Sesshoumaru. Lucky bastard that got everything. Just because he was born a full demon. It was not fair.

He couldn't help but think that Kagome should have asked Sesshoumaru for help instead of him. Sure he would never help Inuyasha, but he would help Kagome. She was the most powerful priestess Inuyasha ever seen. Sesshoumaru would help Kagome just to make her into an ally. Strategic bastard that is only nice to you if he thinks you might be useful to him. Inuyasha really hated Sesshoumaru more than anyone.

"Kagome! Where the hell are you!" Inuyasha shouted.

He prayed that she was safe that he got to her in time. Then he could get them off this sinking piece of rock.

Wait Kagome.

Please wait for me.

No matter what he would save Kagome. He would get to her and they would get out of here. He just had to hold it together. She needed him. What if Kagome was hurt?

A flock of birds flew past him. They must sense that the island was sinking. Animals were smarter than humans when it came to danger.

They were going to run out of time. He had to focus and look. But he could not focus with his demon blood barely under control. It should not make him feel so out of control that she was missing. They were only traveling together for a short time. Soon she will leave anyway. And he promised that he would protect her until then.

Damn.

When did he get so attached to a human? After his mother died, he swore to never do that again.

His beautiful mother had become old while he stayed a child. At the time he had not understood it. He did not understand aging. Why even the village children grew up and had children while he was still a child. Inuyasha would ask his mother, but she would simply smile and say that he was very lucky that he did not have to worry about getting old for a long time.

Of course, it made people treat him even more weird than they did before, but he was used to it. As long as he had his mother Inuyasha did not need anyone else. He was happy back then.

He would never forget that day when his mother's normally sweet scent had started to fill with death.

Inuyasha held his mother's wrinkled hand as he cried against her kimono. She told him that she loved him very much and to become strong like his father.

His mother said that his father had been told a prophecy from a seer that one-day, Inuyasha was going to save the world. That Inuyasha was a special child with a destiny. His mother said that to always walk with your head held high because you are marked by destiny to be great. Do not listen to anyone with closed hearts that cannot see your mark of destiny.

Those were her last words.

His heart had shattered when his mother took her last breath. It was the first time that his demon blood had took him over. It was why the villagers kicked him out. They declared him to be a monster. The only reason that they did not kill him was out of memory for his mother. But banishment was worse than death.

Banishment is long-term suffering but death is quick. Not that he knew that at the time. He did not fight the banishment because honestly the village was no longer home after his mother died. Inuyasha had remembered that his mother had said that he had a big brother. If he had a big brother than why did he want to stay here? He wanted to go to his big brother. It's not as if the villagers had ever welcomed Inuyasha only tolerated him.

The loss of control of Inuyasha's blood just gave them an excuse to finally get rid of him. He did not even get to sleep another night at the village. Inuyasha was orphaned and homeless in less than 24 hours.

He missed his mother and never wanted to lose anyone else that he cared about to death.

If Kagome was dead- Inuyasha's heart shook at the thought.

Kagome was important to him. Okay- way more than important. He trusted her even if she kept secrets from him.

He could not afford to waste seconds on doubts and worries. It would only make him lose control to his demon blood that was not something that he could afford.

Inuyasha had to only look at his goal, not all the things in the way.

Find Kagome.

She better be alive, or Inuyasha will find that witch and destroy her. Even if she was in the afterlife. He would hunt her down and destroy her.

Destroy her for stealing his priestess away.

His father was wrong. Inuyasha was not a hero. He couldn't even guard a priestess. He had no mark of destiny and would never do anything great. He was a monster not a hero.


	14. Deep Breaths

**14. Deep Breaths**

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Kagome mumbled as consciousness returned to her.<p>

Carefully, she touched her throbbing head then her wet shirt. Gross. Her soaked clothes were clinging to her so much that made her grateful that Miroku was nowhere near her. Why was she was sitting in two feet of cold water? She flicked her wrists in disgust. Standing up, Kagome wrung out her clothes as best as she could. It was too dark. What time is it? She looked up at the walls of dirt and stone. The sunlight peaked from the top. She must have fallen down here. No wonder she was so sore.

She pushed her wet black hair out of her face. Where was Inuyasha? She could not be alone. Maybe he was up top. Why didn't he get her out of here already?

"Inuyasha! Get me out of here!" she screamed flinching as her voice echoed.

Idiot! Her clothes and hair were a mess. She lost her book bag. What was taking him so long? She was going to get pneumonia at this rate.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed cupping her mouth to make her voice louder. Why didn't he hear her?

"Inuyasha! I'm down here!"

No response.

Her heart started pounding as her panic started rising.

A few minutes later of screaming, Kagome frowned. Where was Inuyasha?

Then she remembered the rush of water.

Oh- yea

But she could not remember anything else.

The water must have covered her scent. She was screwed. How was Inuyasha going to find her? Well- that is if he was going to bother to look. Inuyasha was not necessarily a do-gooder. Usually she had to force him to rescue people. He did not even want to help her when she met him, but Kaede had talked him into it.

Maybe she should stay put. Inuyasha should be looking for her.

What if Inuyasha did not look for her? What if he left her on this island? He would not leave her on this island. Hopefully?

Kagome felt so deflated. What was she going to do? Inuyasha always rescued her. No matter what. He would come for her. Inuyasha was the one person that she always counted on. He would never abandon her. Even if they were only friends, Inuyasha protected her. Since she had met her, he had never hesitated to jump in front of any danger, to slay any demon, or to rescue her from any kidnapper. Inuyasha always protected her.

Although sometimes it was annoying like when he insisted that he knew where she was at all times. Half the time that she went to school, she could swear that he was outside the school although he always denied it. He did not even let her bathe in peace. She had to have Sango with her or Inuyasha would not let her bathe. Then still he was never far away. Inuyasha and his overbearing protection.

But when she was about to get killed by a demon and Inuyasha would pull her away just in time then she would be so grateful for his overbearing protection. Glad that someone cared enough to save her.

She blushed and then almost slapped herself. Dred filled her. She needed to start looking at Inuyasha like a brother like a friend. Nothing more.

It was just hard holding back secrets from your best friend. How many times had Kagome almost confessed?

How many times had she daydreamed about the moment? She had made a million plans in her head on how to confess to Inuyasha.

She was going to tell him how beautiful his hair was, how cute his ears were, and how much she trusted him. How happy he made her. Inuyasha filled a part of her heart that she never knew that existed. Everything became brighter and more exciting whenever he was around. She always thought of him even when she was in class. She doodled his name all over her notebooks and wrote a diary full of poetry about him. Even if there were no shards, Kagome would have to come to see, Inuyasha because that feeling that he gave her was like an addiction to the sweetest chocolate. She did not care if they had to fight a million demons as long as she could fall asleep under his protection.

Of course, it was horrible to find out that the guy that you loved had an almost wife that wanted him back.

And Kagome never wanted to end up in that kind of soap opera situation. But she needed to see Inuyasha because he made her the happiest that she had ever been in her life.

Friend status was fine. It was preferable. If Kagome told the truth. She was not ready to be more than friends with Inuyasha.

If she was this attached to her friend than how much more attached would she become if they became more than friends? She could not handle it. She was only 15.

It was one thing to go out on a date with Hojo, he was safe. But Inuyasha was different, he was dangerous. Not because he was strong, but because of the feelings she had for him. If he ever really kissed her, she did not think she could stop. If he asked her to stay in the feudal era and not finish school, she would do it in a heartbeat.

For Inuyasha, Kagome would do anything and frankly, that scared her. Kagome was a good girl that never wanted to disappoint her mother's trust.

Even if there was no almost wife in Inuyasha's life, Kagome would still be too scared to admit her feelings. She was not ready to have a burning romance that would might burn her to the point of no recovery.

Kagome was a priestess, and a girl, so she had great intuition. A relationship with Inuyasha was nothing that she was ready for. Yet, she still thought about it in her daydreams. It was great that Inuyasha had never made a move to change their relationship. She was determined to hide her feelings for as long as she could.

That was why Kagome did not mind being Inuyasha's friend. Friendship was safe. It was intense enough to be his friends. Too hot and too cold that confused her enough as it was.

She had a duty to fulfill, and she would complete it no matter what. It was hard not to fall for the guy that rescued you not once but many times. It was perfectly normal to fall for a guy that rescues you. After all, getting rescued by a cute guy was more romantic that getting any roses. It was hard to pull back from kissing your hero.

It was then that she noticed that the water was rising. She had to get out of here. Inuyasha or no Inuyasha. She had to start climbing.

What should I do?

She could not climb up since it was too far, but she could not just sit in this water. She had to climb back up. It was the only way out of here.

Do not look down.

Kagome had climbed up halfway up the rocky hole that she was in. She was terrified and had ever imagined that she would be able to do this. Her hands and legs were scratched but she was almost there. You never know what you can do until you do it. But she couldn't help but wish that her friends were here. Sango or even Shippo. Oh- she missed her friends so much.

It was so much easier to do scary things that you would never do when you were with your friends.

Her pale dirty hands held the ledge so tightly as she carefully walked to the next place that looked climbable. Her heart was about to stop.

Kagome pulled herself up higher with shaking arms and swore that she would start weight lifting if she survived this. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as reached for the next rocky ledge.

Her nerves and senses were never more alert. If she made any mistake, she would fall to her death. Inuyasha would be mad.

I don't want to die.

She inhaled a deep breath to try to calm her unsteady nerves.

I can do this.

She pulled herself up to another bigger ledge. It was tempting to sit down. Inuyasha might come. But she couldn't take the risk. She had to do this on her own. She pressed herself against the wall and inch by inch stepped to the next ledge and reached up.

Cold water crashed into the opening and she screamed in shock.

Under her breath, Kagome prayed that she would get to the top. This island was sinking in a few hours. Kagome could not afford to wait and hope for a rescue. Sometimes a girl has to rescue herself.

Almost there.

Finally, she reached up for the top. Kagome wanted to cheer until she accidentally looked down. It was so far. Had she really came all that way? Kagome froze in fear. She could not move at all. What if she fell? Kagome would die here alone. She tried to scream out for Inuyasha but her throat was dry from climbing all this way.

Get a hold of yourself. It doesn't matter how far it is. You better not fall. Breathe and keep going.

She took a few deep breaths, and then pulled herself over the top, rolled onto her back, and giggled hysterically.

I did it.

* * *

><p><em>Just read the new manga chapters for 7 Seeds, Hana is so brave And Nanoka no Kara manga, what a cute love story.<em>


End file.
